


A Fangirl's Guide to London: Sherlock Edition

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The illustrated adventures of a fangirl and her "friend" as they follow Sherlock's and John's footsteps through London. Inspiration drawn from Seasons 1 and 2. Updated monthly now that the semester is about to start...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part the First

  
  


* * *

  


* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Part the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued illustrated adventures the fangirl and her "friend". In this chapter the fangirl encounters Vatican cameos, bloody awful cabbies, Cluedo, Mind Palaces, and a comfy dressing gown.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Part the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued illustrated adventures of the fangirl and her "friend" as they tackle London in search of all things Sherlock. In this chapter they misplace their pants, experiment with recreational scolding, enjoy elevensies outside Scotland Yard, pay homage to "The Fall", and celebrate the guy responsible for it all.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. Part the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued illustrated adventures of the fangirl and her "friend" as they tackle London in search of all things Sherlock. In this chapter they dress for battle, misbehave at a crime scene, have a row, secure their secret supply, and enjoy a disappointing breakfast courtesy of British Rail.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	5. Part the Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued illustrated adventures of the fangirl and her "friend" as they tackle London in search of all things Sherlock. In this chapter the Fangirl and Skully start with the riding crop, avoid guys named Anderson, enjoy crap telly, pack the right kind of pants, and search for clues in the library.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. Part the Sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further illustrated shenanigans of the fangirl and her "friend" Skully as they cause mischief in their quest to follow in Sherlock's and John's footstep through the streets of London. In this chapter the Fangirl and Skully take up disco in high places, have a bad day, engage in a somewhat bizarre crime spree, and find themselves facing the music after chinning the chief superintendent.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
